L'espoir de Jack
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] Avant la découverte de Lisa, Jack n'avait jamais pensé à demander ce que Ianto savait de le bataille de Canary Wharf. Pourtant, si quelqu'un pouvait confirmer (ou infirmer, il espérait) la mort de Rose, c'était bien quelqu'un qui avait vécu la bataille. {mention du Docteur, il n'est pas là en tant que personnage}


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Juste une des nombreuses scènes que mon esprit m'a imposée. Je voulais écrire Ianto pendant la bataille de Canary Wharf depuis longtemps, mais ça n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais... Tant pis ! Aussi, je me suis toujours dit qu'à un certain moment, Jack aurait questionné Ianto pour voir s'il pouvait découvrir quelque chose de plus sur Rose, un quelconque indice indiquant qu'elle était vivante._

 _(Se situe après Cyberwoman mais juste avant qu'ils ne commencent leur relation.)_

* * *

Ianto n'avait jamais fait confiance aux fantômes, depuis le début. Il les regardait apparaître, mais il se gardait bien de s'en approcher. En plus de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'être méfiant envers eux, ils se trouvaient être la seule cause de dispute entre lui et Lisa, en ce moment. Et Dieu savait qu'il n'aimait pas quand leur relation était tendue. C'était rare, et douloureux.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il se leva ce jour-là et se prépara pour le travail. Il enfila son classique costume, avec sa cravate, sous l'œil attendri de Lisa. Ils s'étaient encore disputés la veille mais la nuit semblait leur avoir fait oublier leur désaccord. Il l'embrassa distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées, et lui offrit son bras avant de sortir de leur appartement, qu'ils avaient acheté il y a peu, et de se diriger vers leur lieu de travail. A ses débuts dans Torchwood, il avait eu du mal. Les débuts étaient toujours durs, lui avait-on dit. Les aliens, les menaces constantes, les nouvelles armes... Un nouveau monde s'était ouvert à lui, et personne n'était jamais totalement prêt.

Mais rencontrer Lisa, tomber amoureux, commencer une relation... Ses débuts semblaient déjà si loin, et sortir avec quelqu'un qui partageait le même travail, les mêmes secrets que lui l'aidait beaucoup.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent au pied de Canary Wharf et sourit à sa copine qui lui lâcha le bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il rendit le baiser, qui se prolongea un peu trop, et il répondit en hochant la tête quand elle lui dit d'être prudent, comme chaque fois. Il la regarda entrer dans le bâtiment en souriant, les mains dans ses poches, puis se ressaisit et la suivit, adoptant un air plus sérieux, plus professionnel.

La journée passa lentement, aucun nouveau artefact particulier. Ianto examinait des armes qu'ils avaient découvert il y a peu, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient afin de les classifier, de paire avec un expert. Il s'y connaissait beaucoup aussi, mais il appréciait bien son rôle dans les archives, à trier ce qu'ils recevaient chaque jour...

Il secoua la tête, mécontent de remarquer qu'il se laissait aller de plus en plus dans ses pensées, ce jour-là. Il releva la tête en voyant passer une cabine de police bleue, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. _Est-ce que... ? Non ?_

Ianto n'était pas idiot. Il connaissait les archives par cœur, il connaissait l'histoire de Torchwood par cœur. Et il savait que ce qui venait de passer était sûrement la chose la plus précieuse et étrange qu'il pourrait voir dans sa vie. Le TARDIS était maintenant à Torchwood. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que si le TARDIS était dans le bâtiment, son propriétaire devait aussi l'être. Il devina rapidement que l'homme qui parlait plus loin avec Yvonne Hartman était le Docteur et il s'autorisa un moment pour le regarder longuement, comme pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire. L'ennemi numéro 1 de l'institut. Il avait l'air tellement... inoffensif ? Il n'avait jamais compris, avec toutes ses lectures, pourquoi cet homme était un ennemi. Et il le comprenait encore moins maintenant qu'il l'avait en face.

Ianto fut rappelé à l'ordre par son collègue, qui lui aussi s'était perdu quelques instants dans la contemplation du Docteur, et reprit donc son travail, les sourcils froncés. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de malaise de le prendre. Il pressentait quelque chose de mauvais et détestait cette sensation. En général, il n'avait pas tort, et il haïssait le fait de ne pas pouvoir mettre proprement le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait.

Tout se passa trop rapidement après pour qu'il ait le temps de proprement réagir. Les fantômes étaient revenus, Ianto s'était un peu reculé, un frisson d'horreur le parcourant alors qu'ils apparaissaient dans la pièce. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que cette fois-ci était différente. Leurs pas étaient bruyants, comme s'ils étaient... _Des robots_. Alors que l'idée se formait dans son esprit, ils étaient apparus. Les Cybermen. La suite était confuse. Il avait été obligé d'obéir, au risque d'être tué, et avait senti la panique l'envahir en comprenant le plan de l'armée en face d'eux. Ils allaient servir de cobayes. De corps. Ou il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Et il avait de suite pensé à Lisa. Il avait fermé les yeux en priant en silence pour que rien ne lui arrive. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle était trop jeune. Il était trop jeune ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Leurs disputes semblaient tellement inutiles, vaines. Il était amoureux, pourquoi s'être énervé contre la femme ? Il l'aimait. Voulait se marier avec. Avoir des enfants. Vieillir avec elle. Vivre heureux... Et tout semblait s'effacer au fur et à mesure, les monstres de métal semblaient venir exploser tous ses rêves, ses espoirs... Et il ne pensait pas avoir si raison que ça.

Dès que d'autres aliens étaient arrivés – des Daleks – Ianto avait profité de la pagaille et avait couru. Non pas pour sauver sa vie, il s'en contrefoutait à ce moment-là, mais pour retrouver Lisa. Il s'était caché de Cybermen, en avait suivi d'autres, jusqu'à comprendre où les employés étaient amenés. Le bâtiment tremblait, semblait s'effondrer sur lui-même... Il évita un bout de plafond qui aurait dû le tuer et se fraya un chemin, semblant éviter tous les pièges mortels sur son passage. L'amour donne des ailes, comme on disait. Et il semblait ne pas pouvoir mourir, pendant un court instant.

Puis, tout à coup, tout s'effondra. Ses espoirs, ses rêves... sa vie. Le bâtiment tombait encore en ruine et il faillit se faire assommer par une pierre. Peut-être aurait-il préféré. Et ne jamais se réveiller. Sortir de se cauchemar. Lisa était là, au sol. Il reconnaissait l'armure des Cybermen autour d'elle et à la fois il reconnaissait sa peau nue en dessous. Une peau qu'il avait une fois caressée avec amour... Une vie avant, il lui semblait. Comment, en quelques heures, une vie pouvait-elle tant changer ?

L'espace d'un instant, il abandonna tout espoir. Il se laissa tomber au sol et ne put retenir ses larmes, ni son cri de désespoir, ses mains autour du corps de Lisa. C'est là qu'il reprit espoir. Son corps était encore chaud, et surtout, il percevait un battement de cœur. Faible, presque inexistant... Mais quand même, un battement. Il essuya ses joues d'une main, sans réelle efficacité, et serra les poings. Il devait la sortir de là. Elle était toujours vivante.

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert qu'à ce moment là. Traîner le corps inanimé de la femme qu'il aimait en essayant de survivre... Il voyait d'autres corps, essayait de ne pas y penser. Il faillit vomir en reconnaissant un ami parmi les morts. Les larmes coulaient encore mais il serrait la mâchoire, se concentrant sur la seule personne qui comptait en ce moment. _Lisa_.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se jeta sur un ordinateur en passant devant une salle, laissant la femme seule un moment. Il récupéra un disque vierge posé sur la table et l'inséra dans l'ordinateur avant de copier toutes les vidéos de surveillance du bâtiment. Il devait sauver Lisa et il avait besoin de comprendre le maximum de choses sur les aliens. Il copia aussi les informations sur les Cybermen et se figea en entendant un « _Exterminate_ ». Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement en comprenant que le Dalek était à l'extérieur du bâtiment et serra poings et dents en entendant un tir. Certes, il était vivant, mais qui venait d'être tué... ?

Il ferma rapidement son esprit, ne pensant plus qu'à sauver Lisa. Il récupéra le disque et se précipita sur la femme à l'extérieur de la salle. Avec le plus grand mal, il réussit à la tirer hors du bâtiment, et regarda avec horreur la ville autour de lui. Tout semblait détruit. Où pouvait-il aller maintenant... ?

Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Les Daleks semblaient disparaître petit à petit... Que se passait-il ? Il se reprit cependant plus rapidement que les autres. C'était sa chance. Il traîna à nouveau Lisa jusqu'à leur voiture et démarra en trombe, malgré la réticence de la voiture qui avait dû se faire toucher par un tir perdu. Il arriva quand même à leur appartement rapidement, roulant sur les trottoirs par moment, et la posa enfin sur leur lit, avant que ses jambes ne puissent plus soutenir son poids. Il s'effondra à côté du lit et glissa une main tremblante dans celle de Lisa. Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment l'aider ?

Il se reprit une nouvelle fois et se releva avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement et rentrer à nouveau dans sa voiture pour filer à l'institut. Il entendait encore des cris, des tirs... Puis les tirs s'arrêtèrent. Les cris non. Ils continuaient, insupportables... Et personne ne pouvait les aider. La seule solution était d'abréger leur souffrance mais Ianto se força à ignorer tous ces cris et retourna à la salle où il avait trouvé Lisa. Le trajet semblait tellement plus court que quand il traînait la femme... Un instant, il hésita à se laisser mourir dans le bâtiment. Puis l'image de sa petite amie souriante lui revint en tête. Il faisait ça pour elle. Le cœur lourd, l'estomac tordu, il réunit ce qu'il put de la technologie Cybermen et repartit à nouveau. Définitivement.

 _\- Ianto !_

L'homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux en inspirant d'un coup. Depuis quand ne respirait-il plus ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Encore un cauchemar... ? La voix répéta à nouveau son prénom, et il réalisa qu'il était au sol. Quelque chose était posé sur son épaule. Quelque chose de chaud. Il comprit que c'était une main et se dégagea brusquement, manquant de se cogner contre la paroi sur laquelle il était appuyé.

Jack recula instinctivement puis s'approcha à nouveau. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question au jeune homme, mais il lui devait bien ça, après les avoir trahis. Il répéta encore une fois son prénom, d'une voix plus douce, plus rassurante. Son ventre se tordait à la vue de la réaction de Ianto, mais il devait savoir. Même si les souvenirs étaient douloureux. Enfin, l'homme sembla réaliser où et quand il était. Et qui Jack était. Son regard s'adoucit et il ferma les yeux avant de respirer doucement et se redresser, seul. Il épousseta son costume et tira pour le lisser avant de regarder à nouveau Jack.

\- Désolé. J'ai dû trébucher.

\- … Ça ressemblait plus à une crise d'angoisse...

Ianto ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Il inspira à nouveau calmement et se redressa, le dos droit, avant de se passer une main derrière la tête et sourire faiblement. Il sembla se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici et reporta son regard sur son patron.

\- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, monsieur ?

\- Je... Tu devrais t'asseoir, non ?

Ianto s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de Jack, ce dernier s'appuyant sur le bureau, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il inspira longuement, les yeux fermés, puis regarda Ianto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles de Canary Wharf ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai... Dans la liste des morts, j'ai vu un nom. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Rose Tyler.

Ianto resta impassible un moment. Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? Il ferma les yeux brièvement, tentant de se rappeler, puis se figea. _Rose Tyler_. Elle était avec le Docteur, il avait vu les vidéos...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

\- Il faut que tu saches !

La chaise se recula d'un coup et se pencha dangereusement. Ianto serait tombé, si Jack ne le tenait pas par la chemise. Son visage était près du sien, trop près. Il sentait son souffle contre sa bouche. Il était énervé, la respiration saccadée. Ses yeux trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait savoir, tellement que ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, lentement. Il était inquiet, il avait peur... Et Ianto ne l'avait jamais vu sortir de ses gonds comme ça. Mais il ne bougea pas, serrant juste ses poings sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, supportant le regard dur de Jack. Ce dernier sembla enfin réaliser qu'il pouvait faire mal à l'homme et desserra son emprise sur sa chemise avant de fermer les yeux et coller son front contre le sien.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Enfin, Jack se reprit et se recula, tirant en même temps sur la chemise de l'homme pour ne pas qu'il parte en arrière. Les quatre pieds de la chaise revinrent au sol dans un bruit qui sembla rendre le silence gênant. Ianto soupira, se forçant à chercher dans ses souvenirs.

\- Elle était avec lui. Le Docteur.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Vaguement. Après, chacun essayait de survivre. Ou d'attaquer... J'ai... Ianto serra les dents avant de se forcer à continuer à parler en fermant les yeux, j'ai couru. Pour ce que ça valait... Je... Le Docteur était avec Madame Hartman. J'ai vu les vidéos de surveillance, ils étaient encore là haut quand les Daleks sont arrivés... Il avait l'air... détruit. Il avait peur, je crois. Je suis désolé...

\- Quoi ?

\- Les caméras ont été détruites avant la fin de la bataille.

Ianto rouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa main droite. Jack la serrait, essayant de se retenir de presser l'homme mais à la fois de le rassurer. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas vraiment qu'il ne parlait plus. Ianto leva les yeux sur lui et le regarda longuement. Il ne semblait pas être la même personne qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt, quand l'équipe était encore là. Son visage sérieux lui donnait quelques années de plus et ses yeux pensifs reflétaient son inquiétude. Ianto éprouvait soudainement une grande compassion pour ce qu'il considérait comme son bourreau. Il avait exécuté Lisa (non, une cyberwoman qui avait utilisé le corps de Lisa) et depuis, Ianto lui en voulait.

Mais à ce moment là, il paraissait faible. Le leader qui prenait les décisions impossibles... et qui devait ensuite les assumer, sans montrer qu'elles les affectait trop. Sinon il se perdrait sûrement sous le poids de la culpabilité. Pour une fois, Ianto pouvait la voir, la culpabilité. La tristesse. Qu'est-ce que cette Rose Tyler avait-elle pu représenter pour lui ? Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre en repensant aux vidéos qu'il avait visionnées de nombreuses fois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Lisa deux fois. Et c'était beaucoup trop de douleur pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Il serra la mâchoire et tourna sa main, que Jack tenait toujours, pour serrer ses doigts autour de ceux de l'homme, qui ne réagit pas, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi, Ianto se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il était toujours assis et posa sa main sur le visage de Jack avant de l'embrasser doucement. L'immortel ne répondit cependant pas de suite. Il ferma les yeux puis finit par l'embrasser à son tour, mais presque timidement.

Ianto serra sa main sur le visage de l'autre homme puis finit par se reculer. Il regarda Jack, qui n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et l'embrassa brièvement une nouvelle fois avant de reculer d'un coup, retirer sa main de celle de son patron, et s'enfuir rapidement du hub pour rentrer à son appartement, incapable d'expliquer à lui-même son geste.


End file.
